breadcrumbs_of_deceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Written by Jack Lawson - 1701239 The Dichet Family – A family renowned for their knowledge of farming techniques, particularly with regard to the Kings favourite food, bacon. They rose to riches by ensuring the kingdom was well supplied, well fed and never without full stock throughout the colder, harsher winters of the past. Thanks to the families common beginning, the Dichet representative cares more than most about the well being of the common folk, the farmers in particular, and is therefore more likely to encourage sacrificing other aspects of the kingdom – such as the military – to ensure the continued growth of the kingdoms food stocks and survival of the kingdoms farmers. The Gerard Family – A family both respected and feared by the common folk of the kingdom for their history in kingdom wide law enforcement. The Gerard family was the first to take up the mantle of protectors of the King and are often considered to be the Kings favourite family due to their role as Royal protectors, peacekeepers and investigators. Thanks to their history and current role in the kingdom, the Gerard family representative is far more likely to encourage actions that bolster the kingdoms own peacekeeping forces and civil stability, whilst paying less attention to the sacrifices required in other areas. The Wells Family – A family that rose to power in a more traditional manner, gaining its standing in the royal court through their vast wealth and mastery of coin management. Within the Royal Court, this family holds a great deal of sway not only with the King, but with the other families as well as the Wells Family not only control vast amounts of wealth for themselves, but also boast a representative with the title “Coin Master”, meaning they are one of the most influential families in the kingdom. The representative for the Wells Family has the unique capability to influence other families more than most thanks to their title, meaning in many cases, the wishes of other family reps have the will of the Master of Coin behind them too. The Arnhold Family – A family often praised as the reason the kingdom as it currently stands today rose to power at all. The Arnhold family has provided the best strategic military minds of the kingdom for generations and as such is widely adored by the foot soldiers of the kingdom, the families of the soldiers AND the Royal Family itself, as the King often sends the male royals to this Family for military theory lessons. This families representative is also the Kings top General and as such has close dealings with the Gerard family, often ensuring the wishes and opinions of the two families fall in line with one another to further enhance the likelihood that the King will favour their wishes and further their own goals. In addition to this, the Kings own son holds a great deal of admiration for the family praised for their genetic line of War Heroes, meaning the King himself is easily swayed in their favour. The Carnon Family – A family known throughout the kingdom for their extravagant and enormous parties. The Carnon family are known for their love of the arts, placing a great deal of importance on things like plays and entertainment for the royal family. Traditionally, after a great battle, the role of feast organisers, entertainers and general merriment management falls on the heads of the Carnon family. In addition to this, the Kings personal jester is traditionally provided by the Carnon family. Due to this important role in the eyes of not only the Royal family, but the common folk too, the Carnon family holds a surprising amount of sway between both worlds, though their representative often brings suggestions that, whilst likely to yield immediate results, could negatively impact the concerns of the more serious families in the future. The Searlas Family – A family praised for being the tutors, professors and keepers of knowledge throughout the kingdom. Not only does the Searlas family provide tutelage for the entire Royal family, ensuring every Royal is well versed in every possible topic, but they also provide teaching “sermons” in which they impart important knowledge to the other noble families, whilst simultaneously training the younger members of their own family in such matters by sending them to the common folk as a form of practice in teaching. In doing so, the Searlas family gained an exceptional deal of favour with the King, the older members of the Royal family and the Noble families AND the common people, which has allowed them to bring invaluable insight to the Royal court over the years, with many in the kingdom even wondering if the King himself is actually just a front for the heads of this powerful and knowledgeable family. The representative of this family should be watched with a careful eye however, as these rumours can often find their way to the court and cause a great deal of tension. The King Finally, the King himself. The most important member of the Royal court, at least as far as the wider kingdom is concerned and the person with the final say in every matter, regardless of importance. Each noble house will try to influence the King in his decisions, with some houses holding a higher chance of success, regardless of the idea, should the King ever hear it. Having ruled the kingdom for many decades, the King is now old and somewhat set in his ways, meaning it can be difficult to sway him against families he has a predetermined bias for, and vice versa. Related Articles: Setting & History Gameplay Story Arcs & Quests